Hollywood Heights: Dinner
by halleyann2017
Summary: This is a continuation of Hollywood Heights: The question. Disclaimer I do not own anything of Hollywood Heights, sadly. Next story is coming soon.


**Recap: Eddie asked Loren to marry him. She said yes. They are spending some time in the Hamptons**.

Loren: this is so unexpected, how, when, what?

Eddie: My dad planned it all, I bought the ring.

( The ring was a 14.2 karat diamond ring.)

Loren: I love it and I love you, I should call Mel and my mom.

Eddie: call after dinner, and your Mom already knows I asked her. Surprisingly she didn't say anything to you.

Loren: Okay. Mel is going to freak. so have you heard from Ian.

Eddie: Actually, yes. last time I talked to him He was taking Mel on a date.

Loren: Wait! they were going out.

Eddie: Oh. you didn't know. well now you know. they have been talking for a couple weeks now.

Loren: What! She didn't tell me anything.

Eddie: I'm sure when you talk to her she will say something. Shall we start dinner.

Loren: Okay. (takes a bite) Eddie. This is amazing.

Eddie: I know, It's my moms recipe.

Loren: thank-you for this amazing dinner (pecks him on the lips and goes over to the piano)

Eddie: Babe, what about dinner.

Loren: come and feed me, my creative thoughts are flowing. I have song in the making.

**Eddie goes over and helps write the song**

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

Eddie: Yours is done, just mine now.

Loren: I can help you and Jake will never know.

Eddie: okay we can start tomorrow morning.

Loren: Can I have some dessert (kissing his neck).

**Eddie turns around and carries her to the couch. He sits down with her on his lap and starts kissing her. Loren gets a phone call. She pulls away to answer it. Eddie grumbles.**

Loren: Hey Mel.

Mel: Hey, Lo. Am I on speakerphone.

Loren: Well you are now.

Mel: So Eddie, did you ask.

Eddie: How did you find out.

Mel: Ian told me and I went to MK looking for your dad, I needed to ask him for a favor.

Eddie: Oh, and yes I did ask

Mel: Lo, what did you say.

Loren: Yes, of course. (taking Mel off speakerphone) So I heard you went on a date with Ian. How was it.

Mel: Eddie told you didn't he.

Loren: Yes, how was it.

Mel: Romantic, we went for a picnic on the beach and then we made out for a while and he took me home.

Loren: that is romaantic.

Mel: Speaking of romantic, How did he ask you.

Loren: I'll tell you later, BTW the ring is a 14.2 karat diamond.

Mel: OMG... that's a big rock. Okay I'll talk to you later, Ian is coming over soon.

**Loren hangs up the phone and walks upstairs.**

Loren: I'm going to take a shower, want to join me.

Eddie: Yah, I'll be up in a minute. I 'm going to call my dad.

Loren: okay. hurry up. I don't want to be waiting for long.

**Eddie smirked. He picks up his phone and dials max's number.**

Eddie: Hey dad.

Max: Hey son what's up..

Eddie: I asked and well, I am going to have a wedding.

Max: I'm happy for you son. I gotta go, I love you.

Eddie Love you too.

**Eddie hangs up his hone and runs upstairs to his fiancé. **

Loren: Yay, now we can get down to business.

Eddie: I don't know if I like the sound of that.

Loren: Just trust me okay.

Eddie: Okay.

**Eddie wakes up to the smell of Chocolate chip pancakes cooking. he puts on his robe and walks down stairs. Loren was on the phone with Kim Kardashian, they were making plans for that night with their hubbies. Loren hangs up the phone and turns around find Eddie sitting on the island with a plate waiting for his share.**

Loren: good morning, did you have fun last night.

Eddie: Of course I did, I'm just still exhausted.

Loren: oh well I wanted to do round 2, but if you are not up to it never mind then.

Eddie: Oh, I'm up for a round 2, I'll take you right here if that's what you want.

Loren: Okay Let's go.

Eddie: (whispering) By the time I'm finished with you, I think we would need a break for a while.

Loren: okay, challenge accepted.

**After about a half an hour **

Loren: How do you feel.

Eddie: exhusted, You?

Loren: Perfectly fine. I win again.

Eddie: since when was this a contest.

Loren: Since I accepted this challenge, that's 2 for me and none for you.

**They ate breakfast together, and started writing.**

**Song- Can I have this dance- High School musical 3- (performed by troy and gabriella)**

**Don't forget my series of stories are one chapter long but they suffice for awile. **

**R&R.**

**Thanks,**

**halley**


End file.
